Martok
Martok is a Toa Hagah of Shadow assigned to Makuta Naokio, and one of the few surviving members of the Kra-Matoran. After an encounter with the Dark Hunter Voporak, he quickly aged 2500 years and later rejoined with the surviving members of his team. Biography Matoran Martok helped the Brotherhood of Makuta to create Rahi, like the rest of the Kra-Matoran who lived on Destral. Unlike his kind, however, Martok was known for his cold personality. He was eventually transformed into a Toa. Toa Martok proved to have problems for using his emotions to channel his elemental powers, so instead he started to train with the sword under the supervision of Makuta Nerok. After the defeat of the League of Six Kingdoms, Nerok was assigned to recover the island of Kyria Nui, and he took Martok with him. The duo managed to contact with two Toa inside the island, Nymeria and Kalen. While Nerok's armies attacked the fortress, Nerok and Martok infiltrated the island with the help of their two allies and reached the chamber of the island's conqueror, the warlord Rothma. After an intense battle, Rothma was defeated and forced to flee with the remains of his armies. As a reward for their efforts, the Brotherhood of Makuta gave Martok and his two friends the title of Toa Hagah, and they would be the bodyguards of Makuta Naokio. However, after years of service, the team was informed that Makuta Naokio had been killed by an experimental Rahi, so, the team was assigned to Nerok and Kyria Nui. 3000 years ago, Martok was told by Nerok that he needed a escort since he had been summoned to Destral. However, it turned to be a trap to kill all Kra-Matoran and Toa of Shadow, since they posed a threat to the Brotherhood of Makuta's plans. Martok was shocked by the fact that Nerok, the Makuta that he had considered a friend, had betrayed him. Despite being badly injured, Martok was saved by his team, and while Kalen took him to safety, Nymeria and the other three members of the team would hold Nerok off. However, right before escaping, Nymeria came back, but she had now a little, monstrous looking, and explained that a Vortixx had mutated her into that, and that the other three members of the team had been killed. The remaining members of the once great Toa Hagah team hid in the island of Kyria Nui in order to plan an attack that would remove Nerok from the control of the island. Martok asked his brothers that how had they know that the Makuta wanted to kill him, explained him that Naokio wasn't dead, but she survived in the body of a De-Matoran called Maori. Abilities and traits Martok has always been characterized by his constant sense of justice. However, he has also been plagued by problems of lack of confidence. Another thing that stands out is his hatred for the Makuta for the crimes they committed, especially towards Nerok, who had once been considered a friend and a brother in arms. He has always had problems to use the element of Shadow, mainly because his moral refusal to use his emotions in order to channel it. But, in contrast, he is an excellent fighter, which has carved him out his title as Elite Toa. Martok prefers not to use his full strength at the beginning of a battle to test that of his enemy. Then, if he is sure he can win, he knocks his opponent down with ease, either with the sword or with his shadow. As Shadow Toa, Martok can create, manipulate and absorb shadows. He can cover an area of darkness and blind his enemies, use Shadows for transportation, and unleash a Nova Blast of Shadow. Trivia *Martok was going to be Garmagic's Self-MOC, but he eventually dismissed that idea. Category:Matoran Category:Kra-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Shadow